Іван ФРАНКО - ІНДОЛОГ
http://papusha.at.ua/publ/2 Жаль, що я не орієнталіст. І.Франко Академік О.Білецький 1956 р. у статті "Франко й індійська література" писав: "Щодо індіаністики українська культура була tabula rasa, і ті поодинокі вчені, які приділяли серед інших занять деяку увагу санскриту, не могли змінити загального становища. Піонером в даній галузі... був... Iван Франко" . Такої ж думки дотримувався і професор В.Шаян (Едмонтон): "Доводиться говорити про Франка, як про одного з основоположників української орієнталістики" . I Білецький, і Шаян мають рацію, якщо до української індології, чи — як сказано — орієнталістики зараховувати лише студії, переклади та художні твори, написані українською. Але якщо українськими вважати і праці, створені на території України (і дуже часто українцями за походженням), то доведеться укласти чималий список імен, причетних до даної галузі знань ще перед Франком. У будь-якому випадку широкий контекст дозволить повніше з'ясувати заслуги I.Франка перед українською індологією. Не претендуючи на вичерпність, подамо короткий бібліографічний огляд історії української індології XIX-XX ст. від часу її виникнення до наших днів. Оскільки сьогодні такого огляду не існує, а фактичний матеріал з цього питання ще й досі переважно зберігається в архівах, сховищах, приватних бібліотеках і не функціонує активно в науковому обігу, то основними джерелами для нас стали уже існуючі розвідки українських та російських дослідників про розвиток сходознавства в Україні (статті та огляди А.Ковалівського, Х.С.Наделя, О.П.Баранникова, Д.Урсу, Я.Полотнюка та ін.), а також опубліковані праці українських індологів XIX-XXст. Iндологія на території України розвивалася переважно в центрах науки та освіти — Харкові, Києві, Одесі та Львові. Найдавніші традиції у вивченні Iндії започаткував Харківський університет. Уже перший його ректор, професор I.Ризький у своїй книзі "Введение в круг словесности" (1806) виявляє певну обізнаність з Iндією, згадує санскрит і веди . Про індійських байкарів Україна вперше довідується із книги письменника та журналіста, видавця журналу "Харківський Демокріт" Василя Масловича (1790-1841) "О баснях и баснописцах разных народов" (1816). Він наводить у власному перекладі текст байки "О столяре и обезьяне", а, характеризуючи байки Вішнусарми, відзначає, що написані вони "на давній Iндійській чи Санскритській мові і служили зразком для байок Пільпая та Езопа. Багато хто цього Вішнусарму вважає за першобайкаря" . Певний інтерес до Iндії виявляв і відомий український письменник, член харківської масонської ложі "Умираючий сфінкс" Петро Гулак-Артемовський (1790-1865). Iсторія масонських лож ведеться, імовірно, ще від індійського царя Ашоки (272-232 до н.е.), який був засновником "Товариства дев'яти невідомих" . Члени духовних релігійних товариств — лож — цікавилися філософією Iндії. П.Гулак-Артемовський 1819 р. у журналі "Український вісник" опублікував у власному перекладі з польської мови статтю під назвою "Периоды или вехи Мира по счислению известнейших священных книг индийских" (1819), а через п'ять років у тому-таки журналі вийшла його власна стаття "О поэзии и красноречии на Востоке" . Санскритом у руслі порівняльного мовознавства цікавився професор-енциклопедист, перший ректор університету Св.Володимира (Київ) Михайло Максимович (1804-1873), автор першої в Україні фундаментальної праці "История древней русской словесности" (1839). В одному з листів до М.П.Погодіна, обґрунтовуючи давність української мови, Максимович писав: "У моїй "Истории древней русской словесности" при огляді особливостей южноруської мови зазначалося, що і по-санскритськи бу означає бути, а це "наводить на думку, що южноруська форма цього дієслова є найдавнішою" . Шість років (1829-1835) тривала у Харківському університеті діяльність відомого орієнталіста Бенгарда Дорна (1805-1881), що, як і Максимович, також працював у галузі порівняльного мовознавства. 1833 р. у Харкові з'явилася його студія "De affinitate linguae slavicae et sanskritae exposuit" (1833), яка вийшла одночасно з першим випуском "Порівняльної граматики санскритської, зендської, грецької, латинської, литовської, готської та німецької мов" Франца Боппа, що друкувалася від 1833 до 1849 рр. Цікаво, що старослов'янську мову Бопп включив до своєї граматики лише через два роки, у 1835. За часів Б.Дорна в університеті започаткувалося вивчення культури та історії країн Сходу, але після того, як учений залишив Харківський університет, вивчення орієнталістики тут на деякий час занепало . У 1837 р. відомий Харківський історик Михайло Лунін (1807-1844) опублікував свою першу сходознавчу працю "Индия. Взгляд на жизнь индостанского народа" (1837). У ній автор подав детальний, як на той час, географічний огляд Iндії, розглянув питання походження каст та їх взаємин, схарактеризував коротко архітектуру, літературу, релігію. У його праці є певні хибні твердження. Так, наприклад, Лунін вважав, що буддизм "є найдавніша релігія первісного населення Iндостану, що її початковий розвиток, мабуть, пов'язаний з південною частиною Iндії та Цейлону" , або твердив, ніби релігії в Iндії розвивались від "вищої форми до нижчих" . Разом з тим автор висловлював і слушні погляди, які поділяються науковцями і сьогодні, вказуючи, що "індійці не мають хронології та історії в тому значенні, в якому ці науки вживаються у західних народів..." . В іншій статті, присвяченій орієнталістиці, "Взгляд на историю древнейших народов Востока" (1842) М. Лунін подав загальну картину східної історіографії та розглянув історичні твори Китаю, Iндії, Iрану . Михайло Лунін не був сходознавцем за освітою і не знав жодної зі східних мов, але завдяки своїй великій ерудиції та широким підходам до історичних питань він справив значний вплив на розвиток сходознавства у Харківському університеті . Дослідження культури стародавніх слов'ян привело до вивчення стародавньої Iндії та Iрану відомого українського та російського славіста, філолога та етнографа Iзмаїла Срезневського (1812-1880), двадцять два роки житття якого пройшло у Харкові. У с.Варварівці, що на Дніпрі, у лютому 1833 Срезневський написав "Общие основания Зенд- Авесты" (1835), де порівняв закони Ману та Заратустри . Широко використав індійську, іранську, грецьку, єгипетську міфології видатний український письменник, історик, фольклорист та етнограф Микола Костомаров (1817-1885) у своєму курсі лекцій "Славянская мифология" (1847), прочитаному в Київському університеті 1846 р. У компаративних екскурсах автор висловлював припущення, що "в слові Сварог можна вгадати санскритське слово свар, світло, небо..." , твердив, що "слов'янське вірування разюче схоже з ученням Зенд-Авести" , "Лада була те саме, що у індійців Бгавані, первинна жіноча сила, що сприймає зародок творіння" , "у індійців Бгавані, всезагальна матір, зображалася в образі Лотоса" , істота цієї жіночої енергії "в Iндії є Сакті; сама по собі бездушна і холодна, вона зображається у вигляді вологи; тому-таки і священна ріка Ганга називається Сакті. Вона сприймає від чоловічої істоти Шіви і творить життя" . "Слов'янську міфологію" М.Костомарова згодом використав поет і учений Яків Головацький (1814-1888) у своїй книзі "Очерк славянского баснословия или мифологии" (1860), у якій знаходимо усі наведені вище цитати з праці Костомарова, щоправда без посилань . Великий інтерес до Iндії виявив професор Харківського університету Олександр Рославський-Петровський (1816-1870), учень і продовжувач Михайла Луніна. 1851 р. побачила світ його праця "Обозрение истории древнего мира", у якій центральне місце відведене Iндії. Iсторію стародавньої Iндії О.Рославський-Петровський читав як окремий курс, що вийшов друком під назвою "Очерки древней Индии" (1871). Автор детально зупинився на основних джерелах та посібниках у світовій літературі, що висвітлюють питання історії Iндії. Окремий розділ присвячено релігії та філософії Iндії . У 1862-1864 рр. після успішного захисту магістерської дисертації активно займається у Берліні санскритом український філолог зі світовим ім'ям Олександр Потебня (1835-1891) . У теорії про багатозначність художнього образу, розробленій Потебнею, сучасні дослідники (Б.Ларін) вбачають аналогію до вчення індійських граматиків про "навіювання", сугестію (dhvani). Оригінальний варіант індійського вчення про дхвані виявляють сьогодні і в емотивній поетиці Iвана Франка . У той час, коли Франко у Львові перекладав українською мовою вибрані уривки з "Махабгарати", у Новоросійському університеті (Одеса) починав свою наукову кар'єру, викладаючи 1872-1874 рр. санскрит , майбутній його науковий керівник і товариш, учений- славіст Ватрослав Ягич (1838-1923). Цікаво, що особисті наукові контакти Франка і Ягича протягом 1892-1893 рр. також відбувалися на ґрунті орієнталістики. Визначне місце в історії української індології посідає український історик, публіцист, літературознавець, фольклорист та громадський діяч, багаторічний кореспондент I.Франка Михайло Драгоманов (1841-1895). Це він заохочував I.Франка до занять індологією, допомагав йому консультаціями та літературою і був одним із небагатьох компетентних співрозмовників Каменяра у цій галузі. У своїх дослідженнях з українського фольклору М.Драгоманов здійснював широкі екскурси в історію індійської літератури, виявляючи глибоку обізнаність з предметом. Так, у ґрунтовному дослідженні "Слов'янські оповідання про пожертвування власної дитини" (1891) автор констатує, що "історія про кинення дитини в огонь, і при тому задля гостя, а потім оживленє тої дитини подибується — щоправда лише як епізод, — ув одній із повістей індійського збірника "Двадцять і п'ять оповідань вампіра" , вказуючи, що "найбільше відповідає ся ідея світоглядови Буддистів" . У праці "Буддійські початки "Слова" le dit de l'empereur Coustant" і їх риси у слов'янському фольклорі" (1891) Драгоманов ставить собі за мету "вказати справедливо на буддійські оповідання як на первісне джерело всіх західних відмін"... . Найбільше місця індійській літературі (близько 2/3 обсягу) відведено у праці "Слов'янські оповідання про народини Константина Великого" (1891), де, аналізуючи мотив чудесного зачаття дитини, вчений проводить аналогії між індійським царем Вікрамадітьєю, Константином Великим та українським Палієм і доходить висновку, що "в усній народній словесності східно-слов'янських племен знаходимо цілий ряд казок про чудесні зачаття, які можна довести просто до індійських" . На ці згадані твори I.Франко написав рецензію "Болгарські праці М.Драгоманова" , у якій, зокрема, висловив цінні судження з приводу історії індійської літератури. Серед індологічних праць М.Драгоманова варто згадати його "Программу по истории Древнего Востока", у якій є розділ "Арійські народи". Автор виділяє для вивчення такі питання: "Риси побуту індоєвразійських народів до їхнього розділу. Iндуси: історія знайомства Європи з Iндією. Громадське життя і релігія патріархально-пастушого побуту на схилах Гіндуку (Веди). Героїчний період переселення (Махабгарата). Громадський, родинний побут і релігія жредського періоду в долині Гангеса і декан-брамінізм (Ману і Рамаяна); браминська наука і філософія..." . У 1876 році у Харкові побачила світ капітальна праця проф. Олександра Кирпичникова (1845- 1903), відомого фахівця у галузі сердньовічної літератури, "Греческие романы в новой литературе. Повесть о Варлааме и Иоасафе" (1876). Дослідник подає ряд варіантів роману, проводить паралелі між Йоасафом і Буддою, аналізує притчі, висловлює гіпотези щодо місця та часу створення роману, а також щодо його авторства. Iван Франко у своїй праці "Варлаам і Йоасаф" згадує цю роботу О.Кирпичникова, визначає її вартість та вказує хиби . За твір "Синтаксические особенности винительного в санскрите" (1879) в Харківському університеті було присуджено золоту медаль молодому санскритологу О.В.Попову (1855-1880). У рецензії на цю працю професор В.I.Шерцль, що довгий час займався історією Iндії та санскриту в Харківському університеті, писав: "Джерела, якими користувався автор, вельми численні: так стосовно одного санскриту зустрічаємо у нього посилання та витримки з двадцяти видань ведичних, епічних та класичних творів давньоіндійської літератури" . У 1880-81 рр., уже після передчасної смерті Попова друкувалася його велика праця "Сравнительный синтаксис именит., зват., винит. падежей в санскрите, греч., лат., немецк., лит., латыш., слав. наречиях" (1881). Велику увагу приділив Iндії харківський професор Михайло Петров (1826-1887), що викладав в університеті курс давньої історії. У його книзі "Лекции по Всемирной истории (т.1. История древнего мира)" (1888) в розділі "Література" є відомості про закони Ману, про пурани, веди, "Махабгарату", "Рамаяну" та інші пам'ятки індійської літератури. Автор високо оцінює творчість Калідаси. Майже ровесник I.Франка, відомий індолог та русист Дмитро Овсянико-Куликовський (1853- 1920), що походив з Таврійської губернії, майже все своє творче життя пропрацював на Україні: спочатку в Одесі (1873-1877; 1882-1887), а потім у Харкові (1888-1905). Вивчаючи в Празі та Парижі (1877-1882) санскрит, культуру та релігії стародавньої Iндії, Овсянико-Куликовський розпочав наукову роботу, поставивши собі завдання з'ясувати концепцію давньоіндійського вакхічного культу Соми на основі гімнів "Ріґведи". Молодий учений підготував і захистив магістерську дисертацію "Опыт изучения вакхических культов индоевропейской древности. Культ божества Soma в древней Индии в эпоху вед" (1884), ставши магістром порівняльного мовознавства й санскриту. Фрагмент цієї праці, опублікований окремо під назвою "Разбор ведийского мифа о Соколе, принесшим цветок Сомы, в связи с концепцией речи и экстаза" (1882), міститься в особистій бібліотеці Франка. До речі, саме в цей час (1888) Франко здійснив першу редакцію перекладу уривка з "Махабгарати" "Сунд і Упасунд" . Здобувши 1887 р. ступінь доктора за дисертацію "К истории культа огня у индусов в эпоху вед" (1887), Овсянико-Куликовський продовжує плідно працювати в галузі індології. За короткий час він опублікував "Основы ведизма", "Ведийские этюды", "О быке в религиозных представлениях древнего Востока", "Религия индусов в эпоху вед" (1892). У цій останній статті автор поставив собі за мету розкрити та простежити основні ідеї та найважливіші міфологічні образи ведизму в їх історичному розвитку, а також зобразити центральну ідею ведизму — культ та теософію культових божеств Аґні і Соми . У цей період Леся Українка (1871-1913) після порад свого дядька Михайла Драгоманова працює над книгою "Стародавня історія східних народів" , що містить розділ "Первісні арійці", а також перекладає гімни Ріґведи . Микола Маслович, син В.Масловича, ніби продовжуючи справу батька, друкує у власному перекладі збірку індійських байок "Индийские басни" (1897). Iван Франко пише свою індійську поему "Цар і аскет" (1892), перекладає статтю Л.Фера "Будда і буддизм" . З індологією певним чином пов'язана праця професора Харківського університету академіка Української академії наук Миколи Сумцова "Анекдоты о глупцах" (1899), де є розділ "Об индийских анекдотах" . Першим українським індологом у повному розумінні цього слова був професор Павло Ріттер (1872-1939). Родом з Полтавщини, він закінчив Харківську гімназію та університет, де під керівництвом свого учителя Овсянико-Куликовського займався санскритом та порівняльним мовознавством. На 1893 р., час, коли Iван Франко завершив свою докторську дисертацію про Варлаама-Будду , Ріттер пише курсову роботу "Разбор гимнов Риг-Веды, посвященных богу Вишну" (1893). Овсянико-Куликовський в рецензії на цю працю молодого вченого зазначив: "Щоб написати таке дослідження, треба було мати певну очитаність в гімнах Ріґ- Веди. Автор, безсумнівно, оволодів значною частиною цього широкосяжного матеріалу, розуміє його дух, уміє подужувати важкі місця..., уміє також критично ставитись до тлумачень і поглядів дослідників..." . Після закінчення університету Ріттер був залишений стипендіатом для підготовки до професорського звання. У 1895-1897 рр. він відбув закордонне відрядження, вивчаючи санскрит (головним чином у Берліні). Ще за кордоном Ріттер зацікавився творчістю індійського письменника VIIст. Дандіна, переклавши його авантюрний роман "Дашакумарачаріта" . У 1899 р., ставши магістром по кафедрі санскриту та порівняльного мовознавства, Ріттер виголосив вступну лекцію на тему "Что такое санскрит?" . Після Дандіна П.Ріттер звертається до творчості найславетнішого письменника середньовічної Iндії — Калідаси, перекладаючи російською "Историю рода Ракху", "Рождение Кумары" і "Облако-вестник" . У вступній статті до перекладу "Облака-вестник" ("Калидаса, его время и произведения" (1915)) автор визначає дати життя і творчості Калідаси (380-413 рр.) та обґрунтовує це твердження, наводячи різні приклади, в тому числі з творів самого Калідаси . У 1910 р., коли Франко опублікував свій "Короткий нарис історії староіндійського (санскритського) письменства" , почало виходити сьоме видання "Енциклопедичного словника братів Ґранат". У ньому майже всі статті з індології (а їх щонайменше 44) написані П.Ріттером. Вони відзначаються ґрунтовним філологічними та історико-літературними поясненнями, насичені фактичним матеріалом і мають докладну бібліографію. Iз наукового доробку П.Ріттера варто назвати підручник "Санскрит" (1911) та "Краткий курс санскритской грамматики" (1904), а серед художніх перекладів українською мовою — "Хмару- вістун" Калідаси , вірші Бгартріхарі, Тагора, гімни Ріґведи, а також антологію індійської літератури, укладену ще 1933 р., але видану лише у 1982 . Вона включає гімни "Ріґведи" та "Атхарваведи", легенди з "Шятапатга-Брахмани" та діалоги з "Упанішад", епізоди з "Махабгарати" та "Рамаяни", буддійські сутри . Діяльність іншого українського індолога за фахом, Андрія Ґавронського (1885-1927), була пов'язана зі Львовом. Він, син польського шляхтича, через хворобу деякий час змушений був жити і лікуватись у Швейцарії, де вивчив більшість індоєвропейських мов. Iндологічну освіту Ґавронський вдосконалював у Німеччині як учень Е.Віндіша з книгою якого "Mara und Buddha" (1895) був знайомий I.Франко і робив за нею свій переклад уривка із "Сутта-ніпати", що друкувався у його студії "Пісня про правду і неправду" (1906). Однією з перших індологічних праць А.Ґавронського була розвідка "Sprachliche Untersuchungen uber das Mrcchakatika und das Dacakumaracaritam", присвячена мовному аналізові драми Шудраки "Глиняний візок" та роману Дандіна "Пригоди десяти юнаків". З 1919 року Ґавронський, як доктор філософії і професор індоєвропейських мов, викладає санскрит у Львівському університеті. Серед інших досліджень Ґавронського з індології можемо назвати "Poczatki dramatu indyjskiego a sprawa wplywow greckich" (1946). Одночасно з Ґавронським, тільки у Києві, розпочинає свою наукову діяльність відомий український мовознавець Михайло Калинович (1888-1949). Закінчивши Київський університет та відбувши трирічне закордонне відрядження (Ляйпціґ, Мілан, Париж, Лондон), де він вивчав санскрит, учений 1916 року посів посаду приват-доцента на кафедрі порівняльного мовознавства і санскриту, а 1924 — професора. У цей період М.Калинович пише три свої індологічні праці. У рік смерті I.Франка з'явилося дослідження "Природа и быт в древнеиндийской драме" (1916). У ньому автор вивчає реальну побутову ситуацію, в якій розгортається дія багатьох творів індійської драматургії, зокрема образи флори і фауни країни, що їх індійські поети використовували як метафоричні засоби, Калинович зазначає, що характерною рисою давньоіндійської драми є особлива схильність до передачі запахів . Таке ж спостереження зробив свого часу Франко у трактаті "Iз секретів поетичної творчості". Він писав: "Орієнтальні народи... здавна були далеко більше вразливі на запахи, і вони здавна грають більшу роль в їх поезії, ніж у європейців" . Через два роки вийшла друком друга індологічна студія Калиновича "Бхавабхути Шрикантха" (1918), присвячена давньоіндійському драматургові Бгавабгуті, про якого дійшло дуже мало біографічних відомостей. На основі творів Бгавабгуті Калинович встановив місце народження драматурга, віднайшов відомості про його батьків і родину, з'ясував хронологічний порядок написання драм поета, висловив припущення щодо датування його життя – середина VII ст. н.е. . У третій великій праці "Концентри індійського світогляду" (1928) Калинович розглядає розвиток літератури давньої Iндії протягом трьох тисячоліть як послідовну лінію етапів міфологічного, релігійного і філософського світосприймання. Учений писав: "Спочатку найдавніша наука міфологія, потім зачинателька історії — епопея, нарешті філософська система, і, насамперед, — спільне для всіх їх джерело — мова, ці окремі види зафіксованого знання розміщуються як форми на площині земного масштабу. Графічно їх удосконалення і загибель можна передати у вигляді послідовності концентрів, подібних до кіл, що розходяться вшир від місця падіння предмета в воду" . М.Я.Калинович у своєму зацікавленні санскритом опирався на традицію, що існувала в Київському університеті ще з 80-х рр. ХIХ ст, великою мірою завдяки зусиллям санскритолога, професора Ф.I.Кнауера, автора "Учебника санскритского языка" (1908). У подальшому М.Калинович постійно наголошував, що знання санскриту повинно бути основою наукової підготовки лінгвістів . Одночасно з М.Я.Калиновичем закінчив Київський університет видатний вчений-індолог Олексій Баранников (1890-1952). Діяльність цього дослідника давніх, середньовічних та новоіндійських мов, а також давньоіндійської літератури з 1922 р. була пов'язана з Ленінградським університетом, але, навіть працюючи професором ЛДУ, Олексій Баранников ще довгий час друкував деякі свої наукові індологічні праці та художні переклади українською мовою. Ще 1926 р. він переклав оповідання "Савт" Прем Чанда та "Ганготрі" Азіза уд Діна Ахмеда. Згодом російською мовою вчений здійснив переклади епічних творів Лаллу джі Лала "Прем Сагар" (1937) та Тулсі Даса "Рамаяна" (1948). За рік до опублікування "Рамаяни" на її матеріалі Баранников написав дослідження "Изобразительные средства индийской поэзии" (1847), у якому назвав ряд суттєвих для поетики індійської літератури рис, зокрема те, що образність в індійській поезії має переважно ономатичний характер, оскільки виявляється головним чином у сфері імен, а метафоричне використання у ній дієслів — велика рідкість ; що живі істоти і навіть предмети, які використовуються в образах, виступають у вигляді не об'єктів, а суб'єктів і мають певну образну фізіономію ; що матеріалом для творення образності виступають виключно індійські реалії: "індійська поезія не знає жодної рослини чи тварини неіндійського походження" . Свого часу I.Франко, називаючи ті труднощі, з якими зустрічається історик індійської літератури, серед інших називав "непостійний, флюктуючий і міжнародний характер" індійської літератури. Адже "дуже небагато творів індійської літератури має ім'я авторів. Власність літературна там не має ціни, так що найбільша часть творів улягала численним переробкам, доповненням і розширенням" . Тому "жодна література європейська досі не має докладного, систематичного огляду літератури індійської". О.Баранников у своїй праці також зупиняється на питанні історії індійської літератури, констатуючи, що "Iндія не мала історії взагалі, принаймні історії в європейському розумінні цього слова" . Міркування Баранникова тут ідуть далі Франкових. Дослідник пов'язує відсутність історії індійської літератури як науки з основними моментами індійського філософського світогляду, згідно з яким увесь світ — це майя, ілюзія. Тому-то усе, що відбувається в даний момент, уже відбувалося безліч разів у минулому. Відмінність між дійсним та примарним губиться, а водночас значення знання індивідуальних явищ та фактів втрачається . Серед літературознавчих праць ученого з індології можна також назвати такі студії, як "Короткий нарис новоіндійських літератур" (1933) "Индийская филология. Литературоведение" (1959) та "Проблема індійського епосу" (1945), серед мовознавчих — "Флексия и анализ в новоиндийских языках" (1949), "Хиндустани (урду и хинди)" (1934). До індійської тематики прилучився і видатний письменник, композитор, диригент і бандурист Гнат Хоткевич (1877-1937). Він переклав українською драму Калідаси "Шакунтала" (1929) і написав на її сюжети цілу серію музичних (вокальних та інструментальних) творів у яких використав індійські мотиви та гами . У 20-х роках з Рабіндранатом Тагором листувався письменник Михайло Iвченко (1890-1939), який переклав ряд віршів цього славетного індійського поета. Переклади ці не публікувалися. Час від часу до індійської літератури звертався відомий український літературознавець академік Олександр Білецький (1884-1961). Саме він об'єднує під гаслом індології I.Франка та П.Ріттера. Ще 1933 р. Білецький написав передмову ("Давня Iндія та її література") до антології індійської літератури П.Ріттера . А 1956 р., у 100-ту річницю з дня народження Франка, Білецький опублікував згадувану вже статтю "Франко й індійська література" . У 40-60 роках в історії української індології з різних причин утворився певний антракт. Занепадають дослідження в галузі давньоіндійської філології; припиняється вивчення санскриту в університетах (так, випускник Варшавського університету, індолог і китаїст М.М.Кнороз, що у кінці 30-х років приїхав до Львова викладати санскрит, спробував без дозволу перевидати "Керівництво до елементарного курсу санскритської мови" Ґеорґа Бюлера, за що поплатився і роботою і посадою ). Багато напрямків сходнознавчих студій закривались, а дослідники або зазнавали утисків та репресій (як, наприклад, М.Калинович, П.Ріттер) чи залишали Україну (як О.Баранников). У 70-80 рр. справа покращується: починають видавати українською мовою збірники індійських казок, новел, оповідань: "Вічне небо сахіба" (1978); "Оповідання письменників Iндії" (1981); "Iндійські народні казки" (1984); "Перо рожевої чакви" (1984); "Ой не течи, Ганго, вночі" (1985); "Село над морем" (1987). Але акцент (тепер уже через брак фахівців) робиться на вивченні мов та культур сучасної Iндії та україно-індійських культурних зв'язків. Письменник Юрій Ярмиш пише книгу вражень "Дорогами Iндії" (1978), Степан Наливайко та Юрій Покальчук перекладають з гінді, В.Фурніка, О.Зайченко та Л.Зінчук досліджують індійську Шевченкіану . Iгор Серебряков (Москва) перекладає твори середньовічного індійського письменства: "Тридцять дві новели про ченців", "Повість про шахраїв" , "Панчатантру", "Шукасаптаті" та ін. На жаль, сьогодні санскритологія в Україні — галузь майже повністю занедбана. Відтворений контекст історії української індології ХIХ-ХХ ст. дає можливість зрозуміти значення I.Франка у становленні української орієнталістики. Передовсім відзначимо, що ступінь доктора філософії Франко одержав за працю з орієнталістики, отже, вчений мав сходознавчу освіту, хоча й за рівнем її поступався професійним індологам — своїм попередникам та сучасникам (Б.Дорну, М.Драгоманову, Д.Овсянико-Куликовському, П.Ріттеру). Українська індологія дофранківського періоду була переважно або й виключно російськомовною. Тому очевидним є те, що саме Франкові належить в Україні першість у багатьох сферах діяльності в галузі індології: наукової розвідки ("Короткий нарис староіндійського (санскритського) письменства"; "Варлаам і Йоасаф"); художнього перекладу (уривки з "Махабгарати", "Маркандея-пурани", "Сутта- ніпати"); наукового перекладу (Л.Фер "Будда і буддизм", Є.Єлачіч "Крайня північ — вітчина людскости"). Отже, I.Франка можемо справедливо вважати предтечею, зачинателем власне української за духом і мовою індології. Що й студії літератур орієнтальних не чужі Драгоманову, се не диво... Формування дискурсу. Зваживши на важливість з'ясування модальності індологічного діалогу між Франком і його сучасниками, звертаємося до поняття індологічного дискурсу як до засобу виявлення характеру індологічних зацікавлень I.Франка. В індологічному дискурсі Франко мав змогу перебувати — і частково перебував — у тій чи іншій формі, у той чи інший спосіб — із Драгомановим, Кримським, Щербатським, Веселовським та ін. Але оскільки тільки Драгоманов був протягом 12 років (1883-1895) єдиним постійним співрозмовником Франка з питань індології, закономірно, що лише між Драгомановим і Франком могло повноцінно скластися те, що ми називаємо індологічним дискурсом. Український індологічний дискурс кін. ХIХ ст. можна розглядати як Драгоманівсько- Франківський, бо основою його є наукові розвідки Драгоманова та його кореспонденція до Франка, а також наукова, художня, перекладацька творчість і суспільна діяльність Франка та його кореспонденція до Драгоманова. Важливо констатувати не лише емпіричний рівень спілкування Драгоманова з Франком з приводу індології (поради, рекомендації, судження, виміна книгами), але й збагнути модальний — ту психологічну атмосферу, яка склалася навколо обговорення питань індології. Характерною рисою українського індологічного дискурсу кін. ХIХ ст. є зосередження уваги не на самій індології, а на тому комплексі культурологічних проблем, який, хоч і включає індологію у безпосереднє коло своєї уваги як необхідний компонент, все ж має на меті вирішення якщо не виключно проблеми української культури, то принаймні загальнокультурних, світових. Для того, щоб вступити в індологічний дискурс, необхідно було мати загальнонаукову теоретичну підготовку (орієнтуватись у питаннях тогочасної філологічної науки); володіти певними знаннями з індології (зміст індійських текстів, основні розвідки з індології, суть індійських релігійних та філософських доктрин, зокрема буддизму); бути зацікавленим у власній праці на тій царині. Перше достовірне свідчення про знайомство I.Франка з індійською літературою належить ще до 1875 р. В автобіографічному оповіданні "Гірчичне зерно" (1903) письменник згадував: "Я спровадив собі був Боппові переклади деяких епізодів із "Махабгарати" . Через три роки (1878) індійський мотив з'явився у повісті "Boa Constrictor". Ось опис картини, яку так сподобав собі Герман Ґольдкремер: "Була се досить хороша і вірно списана картина тропічної, індійської околиці. Вдалі, повиті синявою мрякою, мріють величезні тросники — цілі ліси бамбукові Бенгалю. Здається, чуєш, як в тій гущавині з легким шумом вітру мішається плачевне скомлення тигра-кровопійці..." . Змалювання удава (Boa Constrictor'a), що ухопив жертву (індійський пейзаж), є центральним символом усієї повісті, а заразом і ключем до неї. Ще через три роки (1881) Франко переклав індійську легенду "Бог і баядера" з переспіву Ґете . 1883-ім роком датуються Франкові опрацювання вибраних віршів з книги буддійських афоризмів "Дгаммапада". Станом на 1883 р. (час, коли можна говорити про початок індологічного діалогу між Драгомановим і Франком) Михайло Драгоманов виявляв уже таку обізнаність і начитаність у сфері індології, що навіть найзріліші наукові досліди Франка, де письменник застосовує порівняльний метод та наводить різноманітні "мотиви", наявні у тих чи інших творах давньоукраїнського (чи будь-якого іншого) письменства, за обсягом залученого до студій матеріалу, за широтою висвітлення питання в порівнянні з його (Драгоманова) працями, видаються все ж учнівськими. Отож, на 1883 р., і Драгоманов, і Франко уже мали певний (хоча і далеко не сумірний) рівень знань з індології, достатній для того, щоб індологічний дискурс між ними став можливим. Свідомість "цілого чоловіка". 1883 р. з ініціативи Франка при "Академічному братстві" зорганізовано "Етнографічно-статистичний кружок" "для студіювання життя і світогляду народу" . До програми гуртка (опублікована в "Ділі", листопад 1883) Франко включив і індологічні студії. Драгоманов зреагував так: "Про Ваш етнографічний кружок вже читав у газетах, та поки бачу тільки, що Ви самі той кружок складаєте, так що і Ваша Iндія пішла в праці того кружка. Я, правду кажучи, боюсь і за Вас, чи не розкидаєтесь Ви у своїх працях..." . У цій реакції Драгоманова виявляються два суттєві моменти, важливі для характеристики духового обличчя і ситуації Франка на той час. По-перше, у своїх зацікавленнях Iндією письменник був самотнім у Галичині ("самі той кружок складаєте", "Ваша Iндія"). Бо ж навіть Лімбаха, людину, розмови з якою були "вилетом у якісь повітряні краї, в немежовані краї духового життя, естетичних питань та привабливих творів людської фантазії" , Франко "не міг зігріти до індійщини" . По-друге, Драгоманов, самовідданий учений, не розумів уже тоді зародків Франкової життєвої філософії "цілого чоловіка", найширше, можливо, сформульованої у листі до А.Кримського: "Я не маю нічого проти того, щоб ви з часом зробилися спеціалістом — чи філологом, чи чим хочете, та все-таки мені здається, що спеціаліст уже не цілий чоловік, се вже машина приспособлена до однієї тільки роботи" . До того ж "цілий чоловік", у Франковому розумінні, — це ще й цілісний чоловік, із цілісною свідомістю, що прагне до цілісного (об'ємного) бачення світу. У творчості Франка ця особливість його принципу життя мала цікавий вияв: письменник прагнув виявити і апробувати, відтворити, "програти", кожну порцію інформації на усіх, по змозі, рівнях свідомості. До Iндії (а, ширше, — до орієнталістики) це мало безпосередній стосунок. Так, дві індійські притчі — "Про сурму смерті" та "Про чотири скриньки" — Франко спочатку досліджує у "Варлаамі і Йоасафі" науково (1895) ; потім переспівує їх у "Моєму Iзмарагді" ("Притча про смерть" і "Притча про правдиву вартість") віршами (1898) і, нарешті, переказує їх у "Староруських оповіданнях" ("Оповідання про смертну трубу і чотири скриньки") прозою (1900). Або ось інший варіант тієї-таки методи своєрідного дублювання: Франко намагається віднайти відповідники якогось мотиву у різних національних літературах, зафіксувавши свої знахідки у той чи інший спосіб. Наприклад, дослідивши мотив страждання і муки після смерті у пеклі на матеріалі "Хожденія богородиці по мукам" у праці "Iз старих рукописів" (1894) у розділі "Мандрівка богородиці по пеклі", Франко зустрічає схожий мотив страждання у "Маркандея-пурані". Письменник доходить висновку, що дана легенда "по своєму мотиву являється прототипом старого греко-слов'янського апокрифа, звісного в нашім старім письменстві під назвою "Хождений богородицы по мукам" . А у 1896 р. перекладає уривок з "Маркандея-пурани" ("Цар Випащит у пеклі") українською мовою . I в Драгоманова, і в Франка інтерес до Iндії вплітався у комплекс інтересів, пов'язаних зі сферою культури та світогляду. Драгоманова, наприклад, цікавив світогляд та психологія "народної душі". Знання світогляду, релігійних доктрин того чи іншого народу, а, в першу чергу, азіатських концепцій: індуїзму та буддизму як певного першоджерела (згідно з теорією Т.Бенфея) народних уявлень, було тим засобом, за допомогою якого можна, на думку Драгоманова, встановити, а як ні, то бодай засигналізувати, світогляд українців. Наскільки такі думки і прагнення передалися Франкові та були ним реалізовані, можна бачити майже у кожній Франковій розвідці, виконаній письменником з допомогою порівняльного методу, де ставилось завдання — з'ясувати форми міграцій сюжетів зі Сходу на Захід. Так, наприклад, у "Студіях на полі карпаторуського письменства, XVII-XVIIIвв." Франко зазначав: "Надіюсь подати причинки не тільки до історії нашого письменства, але також — і на се головно звернена моя увага — до історії духового розвою, вірувань, світогляду і духових течій нашого народу" . Але ставлення Франка до індійської культури було більш емоційно-інтимним, ніж у Драгоманова тому, що, по-перше, для нього література — це не лише матеріал для компаративістичних узагальнень і висновків, а й мистецтво; а, по-друге, Франко був значно обмеженішим у доступі до індологічної літератури — це стосується і текстів, і розвідок, — ніж Драгоманов. Iндологічний "голод", що гостро виявився 1883 р., спонукав письменника до пошуків у цьому напрямку. У Драгоманова ця література була якщо не під рукою, то на відстані простягнутої руки. У Женеві (а пізніше у Софії) віднайти її було значно простіше, ніж у Львові. Уперше ґрунтовну бібліографічну консультацію з індології Драгоманов дав Франкові наступного, 1884 р. Це був період, коли Франко, уже знайомий з порівняльним методом в літературознавстві, написав свою першу компаративістичну студію "Старинна романо- германська новела в устах руського народу" (1883), присвячену темі приборкання непокірної жінки. Порівнявши різні варіанти новели, письменник в дусі Драгоманова спробував окреслити "психологію народів". Франко вживає термін "порівнююча етнологія" , зіставляє сюжет записаного ним українського варіанту новели з перським (Kiseh Khun), італійським (El Conde Lucanor), німецьким (Das Lied vom Zornbraten), данським та ін. Франко доходить висновку, що з усіх варіантів українське опрацювання цієї новели є найгуманнішим . З приводу варіантів для порівняння Франко радився з Драгомановим, який відповів: "Сама по собі вона (новела — I.П.) не дуже то варта праці, — але погнавшись за нею, ви можете пізнатись з класичними працями по казкам і новелам, працями без знаття яких не слід і пускатись що-небудь говорити про такі речі" . У широкому списку праць для опрацювання Драгоманов на перше місце поставив "Панчатантру" у перекладі і з передмовою Бенфея: "Ваша новела, певно, пішла од буддійської сатіри, в котрій ткач, одягнутий Вішну, літа до царської дочки" . Далі Драгоманов вказує праці Дунлопа і Лібрехта, послідовників Т.Бенфея, Гріма, італійський Gesta Romanorum та ін. збірники казкового матеріалу . Адепти порівняльного літературознавства. Захоплення індійською літературою і у Драгоманова, і у Франка було наслідком свідомої діяльності на теренах української науки, новітнього осмислення і репрезентації в європейських масштабах власних духовних надбань України. Франко згадував: "Під впливом професора Драгоманова... я зайнявся новітнім порівняльним літературознавством і фольклором, з запалом читав твори Бенфея, Лібрехта і особливо Веселовського, Драгоманова та інших, що прокладали нові шляхи" . Адже після теорії запозичень Бенфея, згідно з якою Iндія — джерело мало не усіх "міжнародних" казкових сюжетів, вивчення індійської літератури увійшло у коло наукових студій усіх провідних учених- філологів того часу. Нам тепер не так важливо чи бенфеївська теорія істинна чи хибна. Важливо, що вона справила вплив на науковий світ, і індійський матеріал ставав здобутком освічених людей заходу, а це, зі свого боку, вирівнювало ухил у вивченні світової старовини, представленої тоді тільки Грецією та Римом. У сенсі індіаністики (чи радше буддології) між Драгомановим та Франком дискутувалися проблеми впливу східних (починаючи з Iндії) культур на західні. Цей напрямок наукових досліджень у тій порі був вельми популярним, мав багатьох прихильників та свої позитивні риси (приміром, початки історизму). Чи були такі дискусії вповні науковими? Що служило за аргументацію? До певної міри дискусії про східно-західні культурні впливи мали загальний характер, велись без багатьох фактичних даних, оскільки таких даних було ще надто мало. Драгоманов сам усвідомлював і визнавав це. Так, у своїй великій розвідці "Слав'янські оповідання про народини Константина Великого" (1891) учений зазначав: "Розуміється, що походження тих казок можна буде доказати зовсім напевно аж тоді, коли вказані будуть ті варіанти, які були посередниками між великоруськими й індійськими оповіданнями" . Але апріорна (для послідовників, що не володіли фактажем) Бенфеївська схема, згідно з якою єдиним джерелом культури була Iндія, а власне буддизм, його література і філософія, просто накладалася на той чи інший культурний (у нашому разі український, слов'янський) матеріал і вбачала в Iндії джерела мотивів та сюжетів українських (і європейських) фольклорних текстів. У Франка такий метод чи не найкраще бачимо у розвідці "Пісня про правду і неправду" (1906), де учений зазначав: "Усі ті європейські парості, коли не одним, то другим мотивом, а головне своєю ідейною основою... показують на свою далеку, індійську, буддійську батьківщину" . Отож, дискусія на вказану тему не завжди була достатньо науково аргументована, висновки у ній іноді робилися на основі логічних міркувань, а не узагальнення фактів. Так, Драгоманов у своїй студії "Слов'янські оповідання про пожертвування власної дитини" (1890) шукав літературні та фольклорні паралелі у різних національних культурах, де зустрічався б буддійський, як вважав учений, мотив пожертвування власної дитини для бога чи святого. Поему "Бідний Генріх" та легенду про святу Туїну, де є, на перший погляд, подібні мотиви, Драгоманов залишив поза увагою: "До моєї теми печеної дитини власне це не йде, бо нема власне мотиву принесення дитини в жертву батьком" . Франко не погодився: "Що се тема також буддійська, я не сумніваюся: щось подібне лежить в основі "Сакунтали" Калідаси" . Нарешті Драгоманов пристав до Франкового погляду, хоча і з обмовками: "Поміримось в нашому науковому спорі трошки по маниловському. Признаймо, що й Туїна, і Генріхова дівчина однаково відскоки моєї теми, в котрих основи вже поламались" . Ще яскравіше ентузіазм і запал Франка у віднесенні певних сюжетів до індійських витоків виявився у класифікації типів метаморфоз. У статті "Слов'янські варіанти однієї євангельської легенди" (1891) Драгоманов проводив паралелі між апокрифічним "Євангелієм про дитинство Iсуса", у якому Iсус-хлопчик перетворює дітей на козенят, та деякими українськими творами з подібними мотивами. Франко у рецензії "Дальші болгарські праці М.Драгоманова" (1892) поспішно припустив, що мотив перетворення людини на тварину за гріхи "в Iндії становить навіть одну з основних догм браманської та буддійської метампсихози. Жаль, що д.Драгоманов тільки в одній примітці натякнув на індійські аналогії нашої легенди; їх мусить бути множество" . Очевидно, що такий знавець індійської літератури і філософії, як Драгоманов, не міг не вказати індійських аналогій, якби вони були. Франко просто глибоко ще не розібрався тоді у специфіці метаморфоз та метампсихоз. Драгоманов сам вказав йому на цю помилку: "Iндійські оповідання про метампсихози зовсім другого характеру, ніж апокрифічні метаморфози" . Франко врахував це зауваження. Уже через три роки у статті "Дві школи в фольклористиці" (1895) висвітлюючи полеміку антропологічної (Тайлор) і міграційної (Бенфей) шкіл на прикладі розвідок журналу "Wisla", письменник зазначає, що метампсихоз "у племен арійських, крім індійських брахманців та буддистів, історично незвісний" . Буддійські вправи. Очевидно, перше знайомство I.Франка з буддизмом відбулося не пізніше 1883 р. за книгою А.Вебера "Buddhismus" . I дуже імовірно, що першою в житті Франка ґрунтовною книгою з буддизму, опрацювання якої належить до 1890 р., була студія В.П.Васильєва "Буддизм: его догматы, история и литература" (1857). Дослідження через свою, як гадалося, несистематичність не сподобалося письменникові (він бачив тільки перший з трьох томів). Франко не знайшов у ній того, чого йому найбільше хотілося: послідовного викладу філософських буддійських доктрин та хоча б короткого огляду буддійської літератури. Саме тому так захоплено сприйняв він книгу Драгоманова "Слав'янські оповідання про народини Константина Великого" (1891). Адже вона містила таку силу індійського матеріалу, про який Франко на той час міг тільки мріяти. Драгоманов широко використовує та вправно маніпулює текстами таких індійських збірників, як: "Панчатантра", "Катгасарітсагара" Сомадеви, "Вікрамачаріта", "Сінхасанадватріншаті", "Лалітавістара", сюжетами "Бгаґавата" та "Вішну" пуран, користується розгалуженою системою посилань на наукову літературу: праці Вебера, Ландау, Клоустона, Бенфея, Фера, Гарді, Ріса Девідса та ін. . Франко ж був знайомий у той період, можливо, лише з "Панчатантрою" у перекладі Бенфея, ґрунтовною передмовою до неї, а також з працями О.Веселовського, структура робіт якого мало чим тоді відрізнялася від Драгоманівських. I все ж Франко чекав не тільки компаративних викладок; він чекав буддизму: "Ну та й втелющили Ви індійщини. Жаль тільки, що не дали хоч коротенько систематичного огляду буддизму в обох його галузях, його догм, котрі мали рішучий вплив на формування певних творів літературних і самої класифікації тих творів" . Реакція Драгоманова на цей закид була відповіддю спеціаліста початківцеві: "Моя праця — монографічний дослід, котрий мусить у читателів предполагати загальні знання, а надто про буддизм" . Очевидно, що Драгоманов орієнтувався на західного читача, до того ж науковця, обізнаного з останнім словом науки і у галузі історії світової літератури і в методології наукових досліджень. Та Франко і сам усвідомлював брак знань: "Може, се значить, що такі роботи треба читати з більшою історико- літературною підготовкою, ніж є у мене" . Уже від 1890 р. буддизм посів важливе місце в системі наукових, художніх і релігійних зацікавлень I.Франка. В контексті Драгоманівсько-Франківського індологічного дискурсу знаходимо кілька суджень письменника з цього приводу. Франко відзначав: "Я хоч і вважаю буддизм великим і благотворним ферментом в житті народів Востока і Заходу, то все-таки натепер він для мене хіба тільки предмет студій, але не практики" . Правда, що означає те "натепер": чи те, що буддійська духовна практика передбачалася в майбутньому? — можемо тільки здогадуватися. Безсумнівним, однак, є те, що буддизм був для Драгоманова, як, імовірно, і для Франка одним із "шляхів" духовного — чи духово-розумового — поступу поряд із християнськими (у сенсі багатоконфесійності) віросповіданнями та науковими потягами. Для Драгоманова поступ кожної окремої людини пов'язувався передусім з індивідуальною духовою свободою, свободою вибору, принаймні: "Коли церков не поділено од держави й нема громадської автономії в церковних справах, то одно осталося навіть тим, хто якусь віру має, але не хоче слухати поліцію і поліцейських попів, виписуватись в Confessionlos, — а там собі бути чи православним, чи буддистом, чи еволюціоністом" . I Франко, і Драгоманов прилучилися до ознайомлення українського читача з буддизмом: стаття Леона Фера "Будда і буддизм", що друкувалася у Франковому перекладі в "Житі і слові", була надіслана саме Драгомановим, та ще й з приміткою, яку Франко помістив разом зі статтею. У цій примітці Драгоманов, зокрема, вказував: "Ми б хотіли дати огляди новіших дослідів науки про релігії в певній історичній системі, в якій вони розвивались", і далі: "Огляд великих релігійних систем ліпше б воно почати з Iндії. Так ми і робимо на сей раз..." . Знання буддизму дозволяло і Франкові, і Драгоманову перетворювати окремі доктрини цього вчення у засоби для сатирично-гумористичних висловлювань чи просто афоризмів. Так, не маючи приязні до Омеляна Партицького, формального (на 1885 р.) редактора "Зорі" (де Франко помістив замітку Драгоманова до листа Тургенєва), сам Драгоманов писав Франкові: "I на що Ви поспішили з ... моєю заміткою? Хай би собі одійшов Партицький в народовську "нірвану" . Або, згадуючи один із випадків, спричинений українофільськими діями А.Я.Антоновича, Драгоманов жартував: "Я, як буддійський монах, або Богородиця в апокрифах, — і плачу і сміюсь при цій пригоді" . Разом з тим, Драгоманов інколи і власне буддизм робив предметом жартів з огляду знову ж на ті метаморфози, що сталися з його доктринами протягом століть за час мандрівки зі Сходу на Захід: "Буддизм діло добре, та не треба забувати, що по теперішнім часам іноді навіть смішне, так що плачевна колись джатака про зайця-Будду тепер у Щедріна зовсім не сльози, а сміх будить" . Чи мав Драгоманов симпатії до Iндії? Питання потребує конкретизації. До індійської культури, до певних учень, в окремих пунктах співзвучних з його власними поглядами, безперечно. До Iндії реальної, до її життєвого укладу — навряд. Європа і Азія різняться за своїми світоглядами. Драгоманов був переконаним європейцем, соціалістом, позитивістом. Поступ, цивілізація, інтернаціоналізм, — ось основні ідеали, плекані Драгомановим. В Iндії хоч і проповідувалися доктрини, близькі до соціалістичних (навіть та-таки буддійська община проповідувала ідеали первісного комунізму: заперечення права власності і таке ін.), народ жив (і живе) в бруді, хворобах, злиднях та інших обставинах, далеких від ідеалів поступу та цивілізації. Драгоманов, який вочевидь не сприймав умов такого життя, не без скепсису писав до Франка: "Ви, бачу, чи не в буддизм уже обернулись. Ще дітей оддасте паскудного виду браминові, як царевич Весантара" . Вважаємо, що навіть "Короткий нарис історії староіндійського (санскритського) письменства" (1910) Франка з'явився не без участі Драгоманова, і також в контексті їхнього індологічного дискурсу. Згадаймо, що вперше цей нарис був опублікований як своєрідна передмова до поеми "Цар і аскет" (половина матеріалу нарису присвячена пуранам, звідки взято сюжет поеми). Окрім того, Франко, що вимагав свого часу від Драгоманова точної вказівки на більш-менш задовільну працю з історії індійської літератури, одержав лише бібліографію загальних оглядів, а не систематичних викладів. Драгоманов сам не без жалю писав: "Тим часом бажання Ваші, щоб Вам дали докладний огляд індійської літератури і її інтернаціонального впливу. Такого огляду нема, а треба його собі зліпити" . Коли ж у 1908 р. з'явився перший том фундаментальної "Geschichte der indischen Literatur" Моріса Вінтерніца, то можливість "зліплення" такого огляду (для галицької аудиторії) стала реальною. Та й про саму поему "Цар і аскет" Драгоманов знав і, поза сумнівом, брав участь у її створенні. Франко так повідомляв у Софію про джерела поеми та творчий задум: "Я старався цю типово індійську штуку перетягти якомога на загальнолюдський ґрунт...", "я вложив ціле оповідання в уста Будди, яко полеміку проти попів-брахманців..." . В пуранах легенда про царя Гарішчандру оповідається звичайно не Буддою, а міфічним птахом. Тому Драгоманов і запитував: " Цікавлюся на індійську легенду. Вложити її в уста Будди трохи сміло..." . Хоча Франко і прислухався до порад старшого товариша (в "Царі і аскеті" Будда не фігурує), цей епізод цікавий для характеристики ставлення письменника до буддизму. Для нього, як і для Драгоманова, буддизм — перша інтернаціональна релігія та філософія, ідеали якої є загальнолюдськими . Як бачимо, у свідомості Франка цього періоду усе світле, чисте, добре, людяне пов'язувалося саме із буддизмом. Таким чином в індологічній освіті Франка Драгоманов відіграв основну, вирішальну роль. Тривале особисте спілкування письменника з таким науковим авторитетом, як Драгоманов, мало для Франка не тільки інформативне (індологічна література та її оцінка) а й, так би мовити, "терапевтичне" значення, оскільки позбавляло Франка як ученого багатьох комплексів початківця. Методологія, методика проведення досліджень, коло використаної літератури — ось основні елементи науки, володінню якими Франко завдячує саме Драгоманову. Індійська література, величезна своїм об'ємом і безмірно важна для історії духового розвою всього людства, недавно тільки зробилася предметом систематичних дослідів європейських учених. Іван Франко Засади. Жодній іншій національній літературі світу Франко не надавав такого унікального значення для розвитку культури усього людства, як індійській. Iндійська література, за Франком, — це не тільки одна з "найдавніших і найбагатших скарбівень людського духу і людської цивілізації" , а й джерело більшості фольклорних та літературних тем, сюжетів, мотивів та жанрів. Родовід оповідання, новели та притчі учений починав із буддійських джатак ; індійську легенду вважав однією із перлин всесвітньої літератури ; та загалом культуру Iндії порівнював з гігантським вулканом, виверження якого забарвило атмосферу усієї планети . Зв'язки I.Франка з різними національними літературами, зокрема німецькою, польською, російською, уже були предметом наукових досліджень як в Україні, так і в діаспорі. Iндійська ж література в системі творчих зацікавлень I.Франка — тема до сьогодні ще не вичерпана. Отож, цікаво з'ясувати ступінь обізнаності I.Франка з індійською та індологічною літературою за такими параметрами: а) згадки про твори санскритського письменства чи посилання на ту чи іншу індологічну студію у наукових працях Франка; б) наявність книг в особистій бібліотеці ученого; в) художнє опрацювання матеріалу конкретного індійського тексту у поетичній творчості письменника. Окремі питання історії індійської літератури висвітлювалися Франком у контекстах таких розвідок та статтей, як "Варлаам і Йоасаф. Старохристиянський духовний роман та його літературна історія" (1897), "Болгарські праці М.Драгоманова" (1892), "Пісня про правду і неправду" (1906), "Притча про сліпця і хромця", "Студії на полі карпаторуського письменства XVII-XVIIIв." та ін. Єдиною працею Франка, що присвячена виключно індійській літературі є його "Короткий нарис староіндійського (санскритського) письменства" (1910) (Далі використовуватимемо скорочення КНСП – І.П.). Розглянемо тематичну структуру КНСП, доповнюючи її елементами з інших праць письменника, встановимо джерела (наводячи текстуальні паралелі) КНСП та проаналізуємо увесь матеріал з точки зору сучасного стану розвитку індологічної науки. Гадаємо, що таким чином перед нами розкриється рецептивний аспект проблеми. Специфіка вивчення індійської літератури. Тематично КНСП розпадається на кілька взаємопов'язаних частин, обсяг кожної з яких можна визначити у відсотках від загального об'єму: Вступ (13 рядків) — 4%; Веди (40 рядків) — 13%; Буддизм (40 рядків) — 13%; Епос (25 рядків) — 8%; Пурани (192 рядки) — 62%. КНСП мав підкреслено утилітарні цілі, оскільки Франко задумував його не як самостійну працю, а як своєрідну передмову до своєї поеми "Цар і аскет". Цим пояснюється очевидна дисгармонія частин (пуранам, звідки письменник узяв сюжет для поеми, відведено найбільше місця) та "білі плями" у тексті, оскільки "нарис" далеко не повний. Написання історії індійської літератури пов'язане, на думку Франка, з кількома важливими проблемами. Першою, вважає вчений, є проблема величезного обсягу індійського письменства та його недоступність для європейських дослідників, оскільки багато творів зберігається в рукописах, не призначених для широкого користування. Другою, на його думку, є проблема хронології: індійське письменство творилося протягом кількох тисячоліть і багатьма поколіннями, а тому процес остаточного оформлення окремого твору міг тривати століттями. I третьою є проблема авторства. У творах індійської літератури не тільки зосереджено здобутки багатьох поколінь, а й багатьох народів. Адже "власність літературна там не має ціни" . Звичайно, ця проблема є найцікавішою. М.Вінтерніц через 17 років після Франка у вступі до своєї "Geschichte der indischen Literatur" (1910) писав: "Для більшості творів найдавнішого періоду навіть імена авторів нам практично невідомі. Ці твори дійшли до нас як виплоди цілих родин, чи шкіл, чи чернечих громад. Iноді автором називається якийсь міфічний мудрець найдавніших часів. Коли ж, нарешті, ми доходимо до такого історичного періоду, коли можна мати справу із цілком визначеними, конкретними авторами, то виявляється, що ці останні позначаються, як правило, лише своїми "прізвищами", а з цими "прізвищами" історику індійської літератури так само важко розібратися, як, напевно, історику німецької літератури — з прізвищами Майер, Шульце чи Мюллер, якщо вони подаються без власних імен" . Для Франка (не дослідника, а популяризатора індійської літератури) питання авторства стояло не так гостро, як для Вінтерніца, який мав обов'язок ідентифікувати тексти з їх автором. Франко не сумнівався, наприклад, в історичній реальності Калідаси, Сомадеви чи Кшемендри, не знаючи, що таких "калідас" могло бути десятки. Принагідно зауважимо, що західний підхід до індійського письменства за схемою "автор-твір", коли історія літератури стає множиною комплексів "автор-твір", розкладених у часі і просторі, сьогодні дослідники визнають непродуктивним. Пропонується поняття "символічного авторства" . Воно суттєво відрізняється від поняття "міфічного авторства", що використовується для характеристики найдавнішого міфологічно-релігійного світогляду, та від поняття "конкретно-історичного авторства", характерного для пізніших часів. Символічне авторство протистоїть обидвом цим поняттям, оскільки традиційний індійський світогляд взагалі не робить різниці між міфологією та історією. Комплекс "символічного авторства" складається з таких елементів: а) ім'я; б) легенди навколо імені; в) множина текстів, об'єднаних певною якістю, єдиними змістовими властивостями . Отже, символічний автор — це певна роль, яку можуть виконувати різні люди у різний час, але у певному дусі. Проблеми періодизації. Матеріал КНСП Франка викладено у хронологічній послідовності. Періодизація індійської літератури, за Франком, має такий вигляд: I. Часи доісторичні (XXV ст. до н.е. — V ст. до н.е.): 1. Ведійський період. 2. Післяведійський період. II. Часи історичні (V ст. до н.е. — VII ст.н.е.): 1. Епічний період. Виклад у КНСП завершується Пуранами. Поза увагою залишилася лірична, драматична та дидактична поезія. Межею між доісторичними та історичними часами Франко вважав виникнення буддизму (V ст. до н.е.) . Франко мав кілька варіантів періодизації історії індійської літератури: а) Мінаєва ; б) Вебера ; в) Шредера ; г) Ріда та д) Вінтерніца . У найранішій з праць даного ряду "Akademische Vorlesungen uber indische Lіteraturgeschichte (1852) А.Вебера пропонується мовний підхід до датування пам'яток індійського письменства: література давньої Iндії поділяється на літературу, написану ведичним санскритом, і літературу, написану класичним санскритом. Тому відповідно виділяються: 1) період ведичної літератури; 2) період санскритської літератури . Послідовники Вебера, продовжуючи використовувати мовний принцип, виділяли три періоди: ведичний, епічний та класичний, з якими співвідноситься література на епічному, ведичному та класичному санскриті . Л.Шредер у своєму ґрунтовному курсі лекцій "Indiens Literatur und Cultur in historischer Entwiklung" (1887) запропонував п'ять періодів історії індійської літератури: 1. Період Ріґведи і життя в Пенджабі (XX-XXI ст. до н.е.). 2. Період переселення до Ганги і роботи над Самхітами (XII-X ст. до н.е.). 3. Період прозових "Брахманів" (X-VIII ст. до н.е.). 4. Період ранніх "Брахманів", "Араньяків" та "Упанішад" (VIII-VI ст. до н.е.). 5. Період "Сутр" (VI-IV ст. до н.е.) . Найближчою до Франкового поділу історії індійської літератури є класифікація I.П.Мінаєва, запропонована в праці "Очерк важнейших памятников санскритской литературы" (1880). Російський учений писав: "Можна, однак, розрізнити і тепер дві епохи в історії санскритської літератури і давньо-індійської історії: найдавнішу, яка передує появі буддизму і новітню — з року смерті Будди (534 до Р.Х.)" . Проблема періодизації історії давньоіндійської літератури досі остаточно не вирішена. Питання ускладнюється цілковитою відсутністю у стародавніх індійців такої галузі знання, як історіографія. Учені брахмани залишили "періодизацію", але засновану не на принципі історизму (як на Заході), а на традиції, що розрізняла: 1) літературу шруті, тобто "одкровення", святе письмо, створене божою мудрістю і переказане провидцями-ріші; 2) літературу смріті, тобто "перекази", коментарі на шруті. Iншої періодизації стародавня Iндія не знала . Сьогодні загальноприйнятої періодизації індійської літератури в науці немає. Найбільш поширеним є поділ на два періоди – ведичний (XV ст. до н.е. — IV ст. до н.е.) та класичний (IV ст. до н.е. — XII ст. н.е.) . Ця схема відрізняється від Франкової лише датуванням. До найдавнішого, ведичного, періоду Франко зарахував чотири Веди: Ріґведу, "неоціненну з культурного, літературного і мовного погляду" , "Яджурведу", "якої характерною прикметою було змонополізування богопочитання через брамінську касту" , "Самаведу" та "Атхарваведу", що "характеризують... повстання касти войовників і королів, а нарешті верстви свобідного міщанства" . Життя східноарійського племені у найдавнішу епоху та перехід від політеїзму до монотеїзму зображено у "Ріґведі". Подібні з Франковими думки про важливість цієї пам'ятки зустрічаємо у I.П.Мінаєва. Порівняймо: Ф р а н к о: Ріґведа в своїй основній частині зробилася угольним каменем дальшого розвою індійської нації . I далі: Сей розвій пішов переважно релігійним шляхом і витворив касту брамінів, духовенства, що зробилася пануючою верствою народу . М і н а є в: Эти собрания гимнов можна по справедливости считать краеугольным камнем всей позднейшей Индийской литературы . Собрание гимнов Ригведы для составления из них одной самхиты началось в то время, когда брахманы образовали уже одну влиятельную касту . З текстами гімнів "Ріґведи" Франко був знайомий з двотомового німецького перекладу Германа Ґрасмана "Rig-Veda" (1877). За цим виданням поет переклав українською кілька строф. Гімни "Ріґведи" Франко вважав зразками релігійної поезії, тобто "піднесенням духу поза обсяг звичайних, буденних інтересів, поза котрими для первісного чоловіка починався обсяг божества" . Створення "Ріґведи" Франко датує 2000 р. до н.е. . Хоча всі вчені визнають умовність конкретної дати і відзначають, що для створення такої великої пам'ятки потрібно було щонайменше кілька століть, більшість дослідників вважає, що "Ріґведа" створювалась у другій половині або в середині II тисячоліття до н.е. . До післяведичного періоду (перед VI ст. до н.е.) Франко зараховує тексти "Брахманів", "Араньяків" та "Упанішад". Ф р а н к о: До передісторичного часу належить також другий, поведійський період староіндійської літератури, література так званих брахманів, араньяків і упанішадів, по-нашому сказати б, теології і філософії . М і н а є в: Остальные части индийского священного писания озаглавлены общим именем брахмана, что можно передавать словом: богословие . Буддійська література. Друга тематична частина КНСП присвячена буддизмові. Щоб бути методично послідовним, Франко мусив би або висвітлити буддійську літературу, написану санскритом ("Лалітавістару", творчість Ашвагхоші та Ар'яшури), або ж взагалі обминути цей пласт індійського письменства. Однак письменник переказує біографію Будди, веде мову про поширення буддизму в Азії та згадує про палійський канон ("Тіпітака"). Очевидно, пояснити це можна лише симпатією Франка до буддизму. Коротко біографію Будди письменник виклав у статті "Хто такий "Лис Микита" і відки родом" (1902). Франко писав: "В самій Iндії ще на 500 літ перед Христом постав був чоловік з царського роду, що, покинувши панування, зробився пустинником, а далі вбогим жебраком і почав навчати людей милосердя, чесності і рівності та любові. Він учив, що людське життя — то тяжка проба для людської душі, то ненастанне горе; що всі земні втіхи і розкоші — то отрута для душі, бо горе тим тяжче болить по них; що одинокий спосіб увільнити себе від болів і клопотів земного життя — се зректися світу, його розкошів і радощів, зректися батька, матері, дому, родини, маєтку і жити в побожних думках і молитвах, працюючи лише стільки, щоб їсти, а їдячи стільки, щоб жити. Сього чоловіка прозвали Буддою, т.є. просвіченим і просвітителем..." . Наука Будди (у її психологічному аспекті) викладена у вірші "Поклін тобі, Буддо." У монографії "Варлаам і Йоасаф, Старохристиянський духовний роман і його літературна історія" (1897) також зачіпаються окремі психологічні аспекти буддизму. Так, сенс відречення від розкошей цього світу у буддизмі полягає, за словами Франка, в тому, "щоб чоловік міг зовсім свобідно і вповні безжурно посвятитися пізнаванню і сповненню святого закону" . Смерть у буддизмі, вказує письменник, "являється як найбільший ворог, найбільше зло людського роду" . На відміну від християнства та індуїзму, де істина пізнається зі святого письма, у буддизмі, продовжує Франко, "царевич сам із себе, через просвітлення власного ума і серця доходить до пізнання правди і потім виявляє сю правду людям" . У питанні про те, наскільки глибоко письменник знав буддизм, його філософію і літературу, сьогодні мусимо позбутися усякої гіпотетичності, вставши на ґрунт реальних фактів і свідчень. Франко писав: "Про Будду і його вчення маємо коротку та багату змістом статтю Леона Фера "Будда і буддизм", перекладену мною з французького і видруковану в "Житі і слові"... . У вказаній статті послідовно викладено буддійську доктрину: вчення про чотири арійські істини, концепцій сансари (переродження), карми (закону причинності), майї (ілюзорності буття), анатми (заперечення існування індивідуальної душі), кальпи (періодів існування Всесвіту) та марґи (шляху, що веде до нірвани) . У статті визначено різницю між Буддою і бодгісатвою. Про це Франко зазначав також у своєму "Варлаамі і Йоасафі": "Будда" значить "просвічений: той, що дійшов до цілковитої ясності; бодісатва — той, що ще добивається тої ясності (боді)" . Загалом Франко був знайомий із широким колом буддологічної літератури, на яку часто покликався у своїх наукових працях. Приміром, книга Едмунда Гарді "Der Buddhismus nach Pali- Werken" (1890) у семи розділах подає відомості про буддійський канон "Тіпітаку", про життя Будди, його науку, первісний буддійський орден, поширення буддизму в I-II століттях нашої ери і царя Ашоку. Автор порівнює буддизм з джайнізмом та християнством, відзначаючи подібність їх морального ідеалу . Такого ж типу є огляди Гакмана-Лондона "Der Buddhismus" (1905) та Едуарда Шоре "Le Bouddha et sa Legende" (1885). Багато місця (близько 70 стор.) присвячено буддизмові і в уже згаданій праці Л.Шредера "Indiens Literatur und Cultur in Historischer Entwicklung" (1887). Автор з'ясовує такі доктрини і поняття буддійської філософії, як анатман, нірвана, сансара; особливості буддійського ідеалу. Франко називає книгу Шредера в числі своєї основної лектури . Працю В.П.Васільєва "Буддизм: его догматы, история и литература" (1857) письменник вважав "інтересною, хоч вельми хаотичною" , а курс лекцій Iзидора Зільбернаґля "Der Buddhismus nach seiner Entstehung, Fortbildung und Verbreitung" (1891) Франка цілком вдовольнив: "Можемо рекомендувати її всякому, хто бажає пізнати головні нариси історії і теології тої релігії, безмірно важної в історії релігійного розвою і необхідно потрібної для зрозуміння многих доктрин і обрядів християнських" . Про життя Будди письменник мав нагоду глибше дізнатися з книги Юліуса Дутойта "Das Leben des Buddha" (1906), у якій реконструюються події з життя Ґотами Шак'ямуні за палійськими текстами (головним чином за "Сутта-ніпатою"). Неодноразово звертається учений до "Лалітавістари", санскритської біографії Будди. У КНСП, завівши мову про буддизм, Франко згадує індійського царя Ашоку, великого прихильника і покровителя буддизму, який "скликав до своєї столиці Бенареса перший буддійський собор" . Про царя Ашоку Франко отримав докладні відомості з монографії Едмунда Гарді "Konig Asoca. Indiens Kultur in der Blutezeit des Buddhismus" (1902). Iм'я царя Ашоки поет використав у двох своїх творах: "Притчі про правдиву вартість" та "Притчі про смерть" . В обох текстах Ашока названий "премудрим, милосердним" і показаний у надзвичайно вигідному світлі як ідеал правителя . З усієї буддійської літератури Франко виділив дві групи творів, що зберігають, на його думку, художню вартість: а) з боку релігійного — "катехизм" і численні промови Будди; б) з боку літературного — "джатаки", тобто 630 оповідань про різні переродження Будди і різні його пригоди в тих переродженнях" . "Катехизмом Будди", про який говорить Франко, переважно вважають "Дгаммападу", збірку релігійно-філософських афоризмів. В особистій бібліотеці Франка є два німецьких видання "Дгаммапади": у перекладі А.Вебера (у його "Indische Streifen" (1868)) і М.Мюллера "Das Dhammapada" (1906). Ця пам'ятка буддійської літератури стала одним із джерел збірки "Мій Iзмарагд": у розділі "Паренетікон" нараховуємо близько 20 строф, які є перекладами та адаптаціями (рівень трансформації тут різний) "Дгаммапади". З "Джатаками", про які згадується у КНСП, Франко також був добре знайомий. Письменник відзначав: "Глаголаніє притчами винайдено було в Iндії щонайменше на 500 літ перед Христом. А притчів тих... набралося в Iндії величезна маса. Зовуться вони там джатаками" . Та не тільки початки притчі, але й родовід новели Франко виводив з буддійських джатак: "... під впливом буддових джатак зросла обширна література коротких оповідань, казок, байок, новел, котрі первісно завсігди мали виразну тенденцію, але з часом їх битові і психологічні подробиці оброблювалися докладніше, тенденція блідла і явився новий рід літератури, незвісний старому греко-римському світові, явилась новела..." . I.Франко користувався трьома виданнями джатак: у французькому перекладі Леона Фера "Avadana-Gataka: 100 Legendes (Buddhiques)" (1891), російському С.Ольденбурга "Буддийские легенды. Часть 1, Bhadrakalpavadana jatakamala" (1984) та англійському (повному) Ріса Девідса "Buddhist birth stories or jataka tales" (1880). Крім "Дгаммапади" та "Джатак", Франко неодноразово покликається на "Сутта-ніпату", один із текстів буддійського канону. "Сутта-ніпату" складають 71 повчання, де описуються епізоди з життя Будди, проповіді про пересилення еґоцентризму, захланності, ненависті. Iз "Сутта- ніпати" письменник переклав (адаптував) дві сутри: "Dhaniya-sutta" (у Франка вона поділена на дві частини: "Мара і Будда" та "Багач і мудрець") з німецького перекладу Артура Пфунгста "Das Sutta Nipata" (1889) та "Padhana-sutta" (у Франка "Пісня про високе змагання") з німецького перекладу Ернста Віндіша "Mara und Buddha" (1895). Як відомо, "Дгаммапада", "Сутта-ніпата" та "Джатаки" — шедеври буддійської поезії та прози , а, отже, Франко був добре обізнаний із найважливішими (у літературному сенсі) творами буддійського канону. Індійський епос. Період історії індійської літератури, що настав після смерті Будди (V ст. до н.е.), Франко називає історичним, вважаючи його "часом великого розвою індійської епіки" . Такі індійські епоси, як "Махабгарата" і "Рамаяна" учений згадує майже у кожному своєму огляді, що певним чином торкається питань розвитку чи національних особливостей епосів світу. У зв'язку з проблемою особи автора та процесу створення національних епопей Франко згадує "Махабгарату" та "Рамаяну" у таких працях, як "Тополя" Шевченка" , "Iсторія української літератури" , "Болгарські праці М.Драгоманова" , "Про Варлаама і Йоасафа та притчу про єдинорога" та ін. В останній праці учений наводить з "Махабгарати" варіанти до аналізованої ним притчі про єдинорога . Широке знайомство з текстом "Махабгарати" та науковою літературою про неї дозволило Франкові оперувати матеріалом епосу у своїх наукових дослідженнях та висловлювати власні судження про поетику цього твору. Так, він на основі відомої йому індологічної літератури відкидає думку А.Ґольцмана з праці "Zur Geschichte und Kritik des Mahabharata" (1892) про буддійську композицію "Махабгарати", оскільки це йде "врозріз з багатьма літературно- історичними епіграфічними свідченнями" , посилаючись на студію Ґ.Бюлера "Сontributions to the history of the Mahabharata" (1890). Висловлюючись про композицію творів індійського епосу, учений твердив, що "Махабгарата" і "Рамаяна", "крім чисто епічного змісту, містять у собі найрізноманітнішу масу поучительного, догматичного та моралізаційного матеріалу. Та й сама епічна канва поем раз у раз переривається більшими або меншими епізодами, що самі собою творять іноді окремі поеми" . Аналогічні судження висловив у своїй ґрунтовній праці "Древнеиндийский эпос: Генезис и типология" (1974) відомий індолог П.Ґрінцер: "Серед композиційних особливостей давньоіндійського епосу одна з найсуттєвіших та найбільш очевидних — велика кількість найрізноманітніших вставних епізодів різного змісту і обсягу , іноді якось пов'язаних з основною оповіддю, але часто таких, що не мають до неї жодного відношення" . Про час створення "Махабгарати" Франко писав, що вона "зложилася не вчасніше, як коло р. 300 по Христу" , хоча "її початки сягають безпосередньо до найдавнішої епохи" . Сучасні дослідники за багатьма непрямими даними вважають, що письмова фіксація епопеї не могла статися раніше кін. III ст. н.е. , хоча "найдавніша хронологічна межа "Махабгарати" пов'язана з культурою сірої розписної кераміки і припадає приблизно на ХI-Х ст. до н.е." . Таким чином, думки, висловлені Франком щодо хронології давньоіндійського епосу, повністю збігаються з сучасними даними. Як відомо, Франко здійснив спробу ознайомити українського читача з текстом епопеї, переклавши українською мовою такі епізоди з "Махабгарати", як "Ману і потопа світа" (Араньякапарва, 185-189); "Сунд і Упасунд" (Адіпарва, 201-203); "Сакунтала" (Адіпарва, 62- 67); "Смерть Гідімба" (Адіпарва, 139-142). I.Франко мав у своєму розпорядженні тексти "Махабгарати" в англійському, німецькому, французькому, польському та російському перекладах. Найбільшим з цих видань є англійський прозовий переклад М.Датта "Mahabharata. A prose English translation of the Mahabharata" (1896), що містить перші чотири книги великого епосу. Iнші видання включають лише окремі епізоди з "Махабгарати": Ф.Боппа "Ardschuna's Reise zu Indra's Himmel" (1868); А.Гофера" Indische Gedichte in deutschen Nachbildungen" (1844); П.Е.Фуко "Sakountala" (1894); А.Ланґа "Nal i Damajanti" (1906); Г.Коссовича "Наль и Дамаянти" (1851), а також два німецьких переклади "Бгаґавадґіти" (1870, 1897) ("Махабгарата", кн.6) – філософської поеми, що оповідає науку йоги. У КНСП Франко залишив поза увагою значний пласт відомої йому індійської літератури, представлений такими народними книгами байок, новел та оповідань, як "Панчатантра", "Шукасаптаті", "Веталапанчавіншаті", "Вікрамачаріта", "Сінхасанадватріншаті" (усі — кінець I тис. н.е.). Спочатку письменник ознайомився з "Панчатантрою". Цей твір у перекладі і з передмовою Т.Бенфея , основоположника міґраційної теорії, відіграв особливу роль у творчості Франка. Учений погоджувався з Бенфеєм (не абсолютизуючи його теорії) у тому, що більшість казкового матеріалу, що приходить зі Сходу на Захід, має своє джерело в Iндії. Пізніше письменник припускав, що Iндія також є посередником, оскільки багато казкових мотивів і сюжетів знайдено в Єгипті, і то у такий час, коли не можна припустити запозичення з Iндії в Єгипет . Вступ Бенфея до "Панчатантри" Франко називав "відомим", "епохальним", "знаменитим", "класичним" і загалом посилався на нього більш як у тринадцяти своїх працях близько 20 разів. Крім видання Бенфея, Франко користувався і перекладом Л.Фрітце "Pantschatantra" (1884). У своїй студії "Притча про сліпця і хромця" учений наводить із 5-ї книги "Панчатантри" мотив про співпрацю сліпого і горбатого, як один із варіантів досліджуваної ним притчі. Iз "Панчатантри" Франко адаптував для дітей п'ять казок, що друкувалися у збірці "Коли ще звірі говорили" (1903). Перед 1891 р. з іншими народними індійськими текстами письменник був ще не знайомий. У листі до Драгоманова читаємо: "Тепер цитуєте Ви збірник Сомадеви, чи там "Лавітавістару", чи "Sinhasanadvatrincati", чи що-небудь таке, і кожному з боку цитати ті являються якісь случайні, вихоплені мовби навгад" . Та Франко зацікавився цими збірниками для своєї наукової роботи, бо: "знаючи ближче становище тих діл в літературі індійській, ми зрозуміли б, для чого іменно в них є та криниця, з якої бігають пити Веселовські, Лібрехти і др." . Уже через рік, працюючи у Відні над докторською дисертацією, учений ознайомився із текстами згаданих творів. Так, у монографії "Варлаам і Йоасаф" (1897) Франко висловлює думку про те, що первісно роман про Варлаама "повністю наближався до типу всіх подібних творів, що виникли в Iндії під буддійським впливом і які мандрували звідтіль на Захід, як "Панчатантра", Vetalapancavincati, Sinhasanadvatrincati, Vikramacaritam, Cucasaptati і т.д." . Франко влучно характеризував композиційні принципи, за якими створені вказані твори – прийоми обрамлення та нанизуючої побудови . Учений писав: "Більш або менш цікаве, але саме по собі досить бідне рамове оповідання, яке потім постійно включало нові оповідання, що, з свого боку, мали також вставлені оповідання, — ось схема тієї індійської композиції" . В особистій бібліотеці Франка зберігаються тексти: "Шукасаптаті" — у німецькому перекладі Р.Шмідта "Die Cukasaptati" (1894); "Веталапанчавіншаті" — у німецькому перекладі А.Любера "Der Vetalapangavincati" (1875); Сінхасанадватріншаті — у французькому перекладі Л.Фера "Contes indiens: Les trente deux recits du Trone (Batris-sinhasan) (1883). Решта тексту КНСП повністю присвячена пуранам. Франко пояснює значення слова "пурана" (старе оповідання), називає їх характерні ознаки, коротко висвітлює зміст усіх вісімнадцяти пуран. Ця частина КНСП несамостійна і має прямі текстуальні запозичення з праць М.Вінтерніца та Е.Ріда. Франкова роль полягала тут у відборі тих чи інших уривків для нарису. Наприклад: Ф р а н к о: Слово — "пурана" — "се скорочення старого вислову "puranam akhyanam", що значило "старе оповідання". Про такі оповідання згадує вже найпізніша веда — Атхарваведа. Частіше згадують про них сутри з буддійського часу . В і н т е р н і ц: Das Wort "Purana" bedeutet wohl ursprunglich nichts anderes als puranam akhyanam, d.h. "alte Erzahlung..." Hingegen ist moglicherweise schon an bestimmte Werke gedacht, wenn im Atharvaveda neben den vier Vedas auch "das Purana" aufgezahlt wird . Невідомо, чи був Франко знайомий із текстами усіх характеризованих ним пуран, але з двома із них — "Маркандея-пураною" та "Бгаґавата-пураною" — був обізнаний напевне. З "Маркандея-пурани" письменник переклав уривок "Цар Випащит у пеклі" за німецьким текстом Ф.Рюккерта "Der gute Konig in der Holle" (1858), а за мотивами сюжету про царя Гарішчандру написав легенду "Цар і аскет" за німецьким текстом Ф.Рюккерта "Die Sage von Konig Hariscandra" (1859). Крім того, Франко користувався і повним текстом "Маркандея- пурани" у прозовому англійському перекладі Е.Парджітера "Markandeya-Purana" (1904), за яким робив підрядник для видання "Цар і аскет. Iндійська легенда" (1910). Уривки з "Бгаґавата-пурани" містяться у виданні "Legendes morales de L'Inde" (1901), що зберігається в особистій бібліотеці Франка. Калідаса, Сомадева, Кшемендра. Висвітленням змісту пуран КНСП завершується. Франко не згадав у ньому ще про кількох індійських санскритських письменників, з творами яких був обізнаний. Серед таких письменників — Калідаса, за словами Франка, "чільний писатель індійський". Його творчість дослідники вважають вершиною класичної санскритської поезії . Про Калідасу, крім його поем ("Пори року", "Рід Раґгу", "Народження Кумари", "Хмара-вістун") та драм ("Малявіка і Аґнімітра", "Шакунтала") нічого не відомо. За кількома непрямими даними, як указують сучасні вчені, "час життя Калідаси визначається десь між I ст. до н.е. та VI ст. н.е." . Такої ж думки дотримувався і Франко, коли писав, що стосовно датування життя Калідаси "ми хитаємося в хронології о 100-400 літ" . За індійською традицією, Калідаса жив у першому столітті до нашої ери . У КНСП ім'я Калідаси фігурує лише принагідно, у компаративному аспекті. Франко, характеризуючи "Падма-пурану", зазначає: "При згадці про короля Бгарату поміщено оповідання про Сакунталу, відмінне від того, що міститься в "Махабгараті", а ближче до того, яке драматизував Калідаса" . З "Шакунталою" Калідаси Франко ознайомився ще перед 1891 р. В листі до Драгоманова учений писав з приводу одного буддійського мотиву: "Що се тема також буддійська, я не сумніваюся: щось подібне лежить в основі "Сакунтали" Калідаси" . В особистій бібліотеці Франка є видання двох творів Калідаси: "Шакунтали" — у німецькому перекладі Е.Майєра "Sakuntala. Ein indisches Schauspiel" та "Хмари-вістун" — у німецькому перекладі Б.Гірзеля "Meghaduta oder der Workenbote: Ein lyrisches Gedicht" (1846). У наукових дослідженнях Франка знаходимо посилання і на іншого видатного письменника Iндії — Сомадеву, автора "Катгасарітсаґари" (ХI ст.). З'ясовуючи символізм однієї буддійської притчі, учений писав: "... велетенська жінка, яка своїми руками обняла весь ліс, нагадує подібні гротескні створіння неприборканої фантазії у Сомадеви та інших пізніших письменників" . Iз текстом "Катгасарітсаґари" Франко знайомився за першим повним виданням Г.Брокгауза, оскільки посилається на передмову саме до цього перекладу . Хоча у бібліотеці Франка знаходимо й інше видання "Катгасарітсаґари" у німецькому перекладі та з передмовою Й.Гертеля під назвою "Bunte Geschichte vom Himalaja: Novellen, Schwanke und Marchen" (1903). У Франковому "Варлаам і Йоасафі" (1897) згадується також ім'я поета Кшемендри (ХI ст.), автора "Бріхаткатгаманджарі". Наводячи епізод про брахмана Джаваткарму з "Махабгарати", учений зазначав: "Кашмірський поет Кшемендра, який в кінці I ст. н.е. виготовив уривок з "Махабгарати", цього епізоду, здається, не знав" . Тут Франко покликається на працю Ґ.Бюлера "Contribution to the History of the Mahabharata" (1890). В іншій своїй розвідці — "Притчі про сліпця і хромця" (1906) — письменник вказує, "що у збірці Кшемендри під заголовком "Бріхаткатаманджарі"... міститься також витяг із "Панчантантри" в такій формі, як вона читалася більше-менше в першім віці нашої ери" . У цьому разі Франко посилається на працю першого польського індолога Л.Маньковського "Der Auszug aus dem Pancatantra in Kschemendras Brihatkathamanjari" (1892). Наша реконструкція. Використовуючи Франкові уявлення про періодизацію індійського письменства, загальну картину історії індійської літератури, відомої ученому, можна представити таким чином: I. Часи доісторичні (XXV ст. до н.е. — V ст. н.е.): 1. Ведичний період: "Ріґведа", "Яджурведа", "Сама-веда", "Атхарваведа". 2. Післяведичний період: "Брахмани", "Араньяки", "Упанішади", "Сутри". II. Часи історичні (V ст. н.е. — XI ст. н.е.): 1. Буддизм: "Тіпітака" ("Сутта-ніпата", "Дгамма-пада", "Джатаки"), "Лалівістара". 2. Епос: "Махабгарата", "Рамаяна", "Маркандея-пурана", "Бгаґавата-пурана". 3. Калідаса: "Шакунтала", "Меґгадута". 4. Народний епос: "Панчатантра", "Шукасаптаті", "Ветала-панчавіншаті", "Вікрамачаріта","Сінхсана-дватріншаті". 5. Сомадева: "Катгасарітсаґара". 6. Кшемендра: "Бріхаткатгаманджарі". Письменники, не згадані Франком. Iз тих індійських письменників, творчість яких сьогодні широко висвітлюється в оглядах, підручниках та курсах лекцій, Франко жодного разу не згадав драматурга Бгасу (час життя невідомий); поета-лірика Бгартріхарі (VII ст.); засновника індійського класичного роману Дандіна (VII ст.), твір якого "Дашакумарачаріта" перекладав П.Ріттер; драматурга Бгавабгуті (VIII ст.), досліджуваного М.Калиновичем. Звичайно, Франко виражав стан розвитку сучасної йому індологічної науки. Твори Бгаси, наприклад, до 1915 р. навіть не були відомими . А біографічні відомості про цього письменника досі залишаються таємницею. Отож, Франко в тій чи іншій мірі був знайомий більш як із 150 індологічними джерелами — німецькою, англійською, французькою, польською, російською мовами — близько 100 їх зберігається досі в особистій бібліотеці письменника. Характер Франкової натури та діяльності вимагав від просвітителя широкої поінформованості в усіх галузях людського знання. У коло поетових зацікавлень увійшла й індологія.